From Hate To Love
by Jess Dylan
Summary: For as long as Tommy Pickles and Lillian DeVille can remember, they've always hated each other. But when Tommy has a new relationship with someone, Lil finds herself jealous and wants to be with him.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One**

Lil groaned as she sat in her Chemistry class. It was the first day of her Senior Year in High School, and she was ready for it to be over. She was sitting alone, trying to avoid being near all the people she couldn't stand, like the one and only Tommy Pickles.

The only time she can recall them ever being friends is when they were only a year old, and even then it was because their parents were friends and forced them to hang out. Once she hit the age of five, she stopped hanging out with Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi. The only person she ever saw now was Phil, because he's her brother. She was staring towards the door when in walked Kimi Finster, another person Lil wasn't too fond of. Over the years, Kimi had grown her hair out and stopped wearing it up. She also started doing drama and was in art.

Lil on the other hand had stopped playing soccer, and went on to cheerleading. She loved it more than she did soccer, and she loved the fact that it made her popular. Phil was on the football team with Tommy, the two of them were the team's star two players.

People thought Lil was crazy for hating Tommy. Every time someone says something about him she'll make a noise of disgust or roll her eyes wanting the subject to be changed. She wasn't sure what it was about Tommy that she hated, but she was starting to think it was how he thought he was better than everyone. Even as a baby, he thought it was his place to lead everyone around.

She looked towards the teacher's desk as Mr. Hastings walked in and started writing on the board. Lil turned her attention to the girl next to her "This is going to be such a long year"

The girl laughed "Yeah it is! I think the only good thing about this class is you." she looked past Lil over to where Tommy was sitting with Phil "And the fact that Tommy and Phil are both in here."

Lil made a face and turned to face the board again "There's nothing good about Tommy. And I don't know why anyone would be attracted to Phil."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Lil, who was now staring at board and copying down everything Mr. Hastings was writing "Oh come on! Just because you hate Tommy doesn't mean you can't find _him _attractive. He is one of the most attractive guys in school, along with your brother."

Lil set her pencil down and glanced over at the girl "Listen Allie, I don't find anything good about Tommy Pickles. He's not attractive, he's not even a nice guy. All these girls, including you, are crazy to even think anything good about him."

Allie shook her head and laughed. She didn't know why Lil had a strong hatred for Tommy, but she always found it funny. She glanced back over at Tommy before picking her pencil up and started writing things down.

Lil looked up at the board, pencil in hand. She was trying to focus on whatever it was Mr. Hastings was saying but she ended up zoning out until she heard something that caught her attention "You will be having lab partners in here, and I will be choosing them for you so you aren't tempted to choose a friends that you won't get any work done with"

Lil rolled her eyes. One of the things she hated most was that teachers in High School still treated them like they were in middle or elementary school. They _were _old enough to make good decisions about who they work with. Mr. Hastings started going down the list of students when he got to Lil's name she looked up. She had a feeling she was going to get stuck with someone she doesn't like "Lillian Deville... You're lab partner is Tommy Pickles"

Lil groaned and put her head down on her lab table. She could hear Allie snickering beside her and Lil looked up and shot her a look. Allie stood up and walked away, leaving the seat open for Tommy. He sat down and gave Lil his best smile "Just so you know, you aren't the person I'd be wanting to work with either."

Lil sat up straight and turned to face him "Don't even bother to start conversations. We're just going to be doing our work, and that's it."

Mr. Hastings finished reading off the partners and the bell rang ringing for them to be dismissed to their next class. Lil quickly gathered her stuff together and left the class, not wanting to say anything else to Tommy.

She walked out of the class and went to her locker to put her books away. She shook her head. It was the first day of school and they already had a pile of books to be carried around. She turned to look in the mirror she had hanging up in her locker before closing the door and jumping back when she saw someone standing at the locker next to hers, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath "Jesus Tommy! What do you want?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and opened the locker next to hers "It's just my luck that my locker is next to yours. So don't flatter yourself."

Lil glared at him before she turned on her heels to walk away, running into someone, causing them to drop their stuff. "Sorry." Lil said bending down to help the girl pick her stuff up.

"Me too" Lil looked over at the girl and dropped the stuff she was holding. Kimi.

"On second thought, have fun picking your junk up on your own." Lil stood up and walked past Kimi.

Kimi looked behind her and watched Lil walk away, acting like she owned the place. Kimi shook her head and started picking her stuff up when someone kneeled down in front of her to help "Thanks Tommy, but you don't have to help."

Tommy smiled at her and picked some of the papers up "I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Lil obviously wasn't going to. She's the ice princess." he rolled his eyes as he looked past Kimi and saw Lil standing there talking to someone.

"That's true. Thank you, Tommy." she gave him a smile and stood up, taking the papers from him.

Tommy gave her a smile before waving a goodbye and walked off towards his next class.

Phil walked over to his sister while they were still in the hall and pulled her by the arm to get her away from her friends "I'm just warning you, Tommy will be over later. So I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Lil rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking at him "Whatever you say, dad. I'll be in my room with Allie, so I don't really care." Phil nodded and gave her a smile before walking past her. She turned to look at him and sighed "Thanks for the warning, Phillip."

He smiled at her again "It's no problem. I do have to talk to you later though about something."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Lil and Allie walked into Lil's house after school that day. Lil threw her stuff onto the table by the door before walking to the kitchen where she knew she would find Phil. She glared at Tommy and then pulled Phil into the living room "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh!" Phil put an arm around his sister and smiled "I happen to know a certain football player that wants to date you"

Lil rolled her eyes and pushed Phil's arm off her "I don't want to date any of your friends. Most of them are stupid, Phillip. Are you done here?"

Phil sighed and shrugged "There was more, but never mind" he started to walk away but Lil grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What is it?"

"Your friend Allie, she's single right?"

Lil crossed her arms and glared at her brother "Yes. But don't think that you're going to be able to get with her"

Phil laughed and shook his head "Not me. Tommy wants her"

Lil started laughing and pushed past Phil and into the kitchen to Tommy. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. He smiled at her "What could you possibly want?"

"If you even think about using Allie, or hurting her, I will come after you."

Tommy laughed and shook his head "I'm not even worried about you, Lillian."

Lil rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room where Allie was. She didn't plan on telling her that Tommy had a thing for her. She walked into her room and jumped onto her bed looking over at Allie, who was sitting in her computer chair "Seeing as you hate Tommy so much, does it bother you that he's always over here?"

Lil nodded "So much."

*********  
**It was the first Friday of the year. Which means, it's the first football game of the year. Lil hated the thought that after school she had to be stuck with a bunch of annoying football players and most of the stuck up cheerleaders that she couldn't stand. An hour-long bus ride with them is the last thing she wanted. At least she had Allie and Phil. Too bad Phil's best friend was Tommy, so she knew who he was going to be with the bus ride.**  
**

She walked into her Chemistry class and over to her lab table next to Tommy. She straightened out her cheerleading skirt before she sat down and she heard Tommy make a noise. She turned and glared at him "Is there something you need to say?"

Tommy shook his head and looked over at her "You don't need to _always _try to look good. You're just sitting down, it's not like anyone's going to be admiring you while you stare at the board."

Lil rolled her eyes and looked away from him "I didn't think anyone was going to stare. I'm not like you, I don't expect people to just want me and drool over me"

Tommy let out a laugh and looked towards the board "Sure, because that's _all _I worry about."

Lil stared at the board not wanting to say anything else to him. She wanted this class to hurry and end so that she could get away from him. Just being around him could put her in a bad mood. She rested her head in her hand and could feel Tommy's eyes on her. She turned to him "Take a picture, Pickles. It'll last longer"

Tommy laughed and looked away from her "I don't want you to break the camera."

Lil scowled and started putting her books together as the bell rang "You're real funny" she grabbed her stuff and walked out of class heading to her locker. She opened her locker and started putting her books away and pulled out the binder and book she would need for her next class. She checked her hair and makeup in her mirror before shutting her locker and turning around. She was now face-to-face with one of the football players, Austin. "Hey Austin, what's up?" she asked, not really concerned as to why he was at her locker.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" he smiled at her and put a hand on her waist.

Lil gave him a weird look before pushing his hand off of her "I really have to get to my next class"

Austin shook his head and put his hand back on her waist, pulling her closer to him "Your class can wait, Lil."

Lil rolled her eyes "I can't be late to my class." she tried pushing his hand off of her again but failed "Get your hands off me, Austin"

Austin shook his head and leaned closer to her "Just listen to me, homecoming is coming up-"

"And I'm not going" she said, interrupting him and turning her face away from him.

"I want you to go with me."

Lil shook her head and tried once again to push his hands off her "I just said I'm not going, so leave me alone. You're a creep"

Austin sighed but he didn't move his hands. Lil opened her mouth to say something but someone walked over and pushed Austin away from her and stood in front of her "Leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you bothering her."

Austin glared at Tommy before walking away. Tommy turned around and looked at her "You're welcome"

"I didn't ask for you to protect me from creeps." she said walking away and Tommy followed

"Would you have preferred Phil to see that and beat the guy?"

Lil thought about it "It _is _Phil's job to protect me, not yours."

Tommy shook his head "Just so you know, I'm dating your friend Allie. I'm sure she didn't tell you" he smiled at her before walking away.

Lil watched him go. She walked into her class and over to Allie "When were you planning on telling me that you were dating that douche bag?"


End file.
